Next !
by Mini-Saphir
Summary: Avec un esprit tordu et sadique comme le mien, c'était à prévoir que je m'attaque à Next ! Lol Bon, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose alors soyez francs XD [RoyEd]


Genre : Parodie, romance.

Pairing : Vous commencez à me connaître :p RoyEd XD Et un léger HavocFuery aussi ! Lol

Rating : Rien de bien méchant, pour tous… Donc K Mais en même temps… On ne sait jamais avec nos deux pervers d'Alchimistes XD

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

Et oui, petit one-shot sorti tout droit de mon esprit désespérément tordu et sadique ! J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même malgré le contexte pas… Original XD

Next !

Saphir : Bonjour chers amis lecteurs et bienvenue dans : Next ! Au programme du jour, notre célibataire nationale Roy Mustang cherche enfin THE personne de sa vie pour se fixer, faire un beau mariage et vivre heureux !

Horde de Fan Girls (hystériques) : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Saphir (agite la main comme pour chasser une poussière) : Désolée les filles, mais notre Royounet est bi et sa préférence va chez les garçons ! Les filles… c'était juste histoire de flirter !

Horde de FAN Girls (crise cardiaque) : KYAAAAAAA !

Saphir : Bref ! Vous devez sûrement connaître le but de cet émission mais dans le cas où vous la regardez pour la première fois, je me vais me faire un plaisir de vous rappeler les règles : Cinq rendez-vous ont été choisis et sont caché dans notre bus « Next ». Un à un, les cinq célibataires seront appelés à descendre du bus pour effectuer un premier rendez-vous avec notre ami ! Si le rendez-vous ne lui plait pas, Roy n'aura qu'à dire « Next » ! Et ne vous en faites pas pour les dateurs : pour chaque minute passée avec Roy, ils gagneront de l'argent ! A la fin du rendez-vous, le dateur potentiel se verra offert deux solutions : soit il empoche l'argent soi il accepte un deuxième rendez-vous ! Les règles sont comprises ? Parfait, on peut commencer !

------------------

Saphir : Il est inutile de vous présenter Roy ! Nous connaissons tous sa perversité !

Roy : HEY !

Saphir (l'ignore) : Passons donc à la présentation des cinq dateurs ! …. Roy ! Fout le camp à l'intérieur du van !

Roy (s'en va en bougonnant) : ….

Saphir (se dirige vers la porte du bus) : Voici maintenant nos cinq dateurs !

_Ils descendent un à un du bus…._

Havoc : Yo ! Je suis Jean Havoc, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et j'ai un charme ravageur qui le fera succomber !

Falman : Bonjour, je suis Vato Falman et j'ai vingt-sept ans ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien !

Hughes : Yellow ! Moi c'est Maes Hughes !!! J'ai vingt-cinq ans et j'espère que c'est un photo-mania comme moi !

Fuery : Euh... Mmh… Bonjour, je m'appelle Kain Fuery, j'ai vingt et un an et j'espère qu'il sera sympa !

Edward : … Edward… dix-huit ans et j'en ai rien à foutre d'être ici ! C'est Al qui m'y a obligé ! (plus bas) Espèce de traitre… Frère indigne !

_Ils remontent tous dans le bus… Edward par un coup de pied de Saphir…._

Saphir (se fond dans le soleil comme le bébé soleil des Télétubbies) : Bien ! Nous pouvons commencer ! Partons d'abord sur le lieu de rendez-vous choisi par Roy…. Le parc de Central !

------------------

_Dans le bus…_

Havoc : Vous pensez qu'il est comment ?

Falman : Je me moque un peu du physique ! J'espère qu'il a beaucoup de culture générale !

Fuery (rougit) : J'espère qu'il est gentil….

Hughes : Ohhh, moi…. Du moment qu'il aime voir les photos de ma femme et ma fifille d'amour !

Les quatre autres (en pensée) : Il est marié ?????

Edward : …. Rien à foutre de ce bâtard ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi ! Le seul avantage qu'il y a à être ici, c'est que je vais me faire un peu d'argent en plus….

Les quatre autres : OO… Je vois ….

------------------

_Parc de Central…_

Saphir (dans le soleil jusqu'à la fin de l'émission) : Bien ! Premier candidaaaaat !

_Havoc descend du bus, s'arrêt juste à la sortie et prend une pause de tombeur._

Saphir : Mmh… Jean Havoc, vingt-cinq ans. Il est capable de fumer deux cents-cinquante cigarettes par jour ! Il pense qu'il est le tombeur de ces dames (et de ces hommes) et il ne sait jamais pris de râteaux de sa vie (sauf des vrais les soirs de pleine lune…).

_Havoc s'avance vers Roy d'un pas de conquérant. Roy le voit, le trouve à son goût jusqu'à…._

Roy : Désolé, je n'aime pas les mecs qui fument ! Next !

Havoc : 1 $

Havoc (en larmes) : Il m'a jeté parce que je fume… Ô rage du désespoir !

Saphir : Havoc aime fumer des cigarettes mais cela n'a pas plut à notre beau brun et Havoc a vu son rendez-vous se volatiliser en fumée ! C'est maintenant au second candidat de faire ses preuves !

------------------

_Retour au bus…_

Hughes : Ben alors, vieux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Havoc : Le con… Il m'a jeté simplement parce que je fume ! Hughes, c'est à ton tour !

Hughes : Yeah !

Fuery : Mon pauvre… Vraiment pas de chance ! (rouge tomate) Je te trouve très mignon moi, pourtant !

Havoc (grand sourire) : Merci !

------------------

_Parc de Central…._

_Comme Havoc, Hughes s'arrête à la sortie du bus et prend la pose du « peace and love »._

Saphir : Maes Hughes, vingt-cinq ans. Il aime prendre des photos ! Il aime prendre des photos de sa femme et il aime prendre des photos de sa fille ! (regard ahuri)…. Mmh… Sûr… Original dans son genre !

_Hughes s'avance vers Roy, tout sourire aux lèvres. Ils se font une poignée de mains et se présentent l'un à l'autre._

Roy : Bonjour, je suis Roy Mustang et toi ?

Hughes : Maes Hughes, enchanté de te connaître !

Roy : Je te propose un petit jeu de combat, histoire de voir ce que tu vaux en efforts physiques !

Hughes : Pas de problème !

_Ils s'avancent sur un terrain préparés et choisissent ensemble de se battre à mains nues. Après quinze minutes, Roy gagne en écrasant littéralement son adversaire !_

Roy : Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal !

Hughes : Merci, toi non plus !

Roy : J'ai un peu faim, ça te dit d'aller se faire un petit restaurant ?

Hughes : Okey, j'te suis !

------------------

_Dans le bus…._

Havoc : Rahhh, je n'y crois pas ! Il m'a viré parce que je fumais ! Le con…

Fuery (rouge) : Pourtant, vous êtres très mignon, vous savez….

Falman : Comment est-il ?

Havoc : Un vrai canon, il n'y a pas photos ! Mais quand même… Me virer parce que je fume… Je n'y crois pas…

Edward (commence sérieusement à en avoir marre): Tu vas répéter longtemps la même chose, oui ? Merde à la fin !

Havoc : Toi, le nabot tu te…

Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE LES NABOTS SONT PLUS GRANDS QUE LUI ???

Les trois autres : ….. OO …..

------------------

_Dans le van…._

Roy : T'as pas entendu quelque chose, juste à l'instant ?

Hughes : Hum ? Ah nan, j'ai rien entendu !

Roy : Hah…

Hughes : Regaaaaaarde !

Roy : Mais qu'est-ce que…

Hughes : C'est ma femme et ma fifille d'amouuuuuur ! Ne sont-elles pas les plus belles du monde ?

Roy : Tu… Tu es marié ? Désolé, je ne fais pas dans les amants interdits ! Next !

Hughes : 17 $

Hughes (surpris) : Comment ? Ahhhh, je croyais que c'était pour me faire des amis, cette émission, moi ! Bah, amis quand même ?

Roy : …. Euh… S'tu veux ….

Hughes (Sourire goguenard) : Chouette ! Alors, tiens, cadeau ! Prends ces photos, je te les offre ! J'en ai des triples chez moi !

Roy (ahuri) : ….

Saphir : Hughes aime vraiment ses photos de sa femme et de sa fille mais Roy ne les trouve pas à son goût alors il a dit : Next ! Voyons voir ce que notre troisième dateur sera capable de faire !

------------------

_Retour au bus…._

Havoc : Alors, Hughes, il t'a jeté pour quoi ?

Hughes : Bah, je ne savais pas que c'était pour trouver l'amour, cette émission, moi !

Les autres (goutte manga derrière la tête) : Mais alors pourquoi il est venu ?

Hughes : Heureusement, il a bien voulu qu'on soit amis ! Falman, il est pour toi !

Falman : Yeah ! Vous allez voir, il ne pourra pas me résister !

------------------

_Falman fait comme les autres mais prend une position… Figée ????_

Saphir : Vato Falman, vingt-sept ans, il aime lire les dictionnaires, il aime lire les gros dictionnaires et il aime… LIRE LES TRES GROS DICTIONNAIRES ???!!!

Roy (de très, très loin) : NEXTTTTTT !!!

Falman : 1 $

Falman (blêmit) : …. (Se reprend) Le con ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il n'a aucune culture générale !

Saphir : Hum… Falman trouve les dictionnaires à son goût mais Roy n'était pas du même avis et a dit : Next ! Quatriiiiième candidat ! En avaaaaaaant… Marche !

------------------

_Dans le bus…_

Havoc : Be alors vieux, déjà de retour ?

Falman : Grrrrrr...

Les autres : ….. Okey ….

Falman : Grmblbgmrblrre !

Les autres : HEINNNNN ???

Falman : Ed, c'est à toi !

Edward : DE QUOI ? Pas question, Fuery, toi d'abord !

Saphir : Edwaaaaard….

Edward : Gloups ….

Saphir : Si tu ne viens pas je pourrais devenir…. Trèèèès fâchée, tu sais…

Edward : …. J'arrive ….

Saphir : Biennnn….

Les autres : Mmh… Elle est effrayante !

_Après qu'Ed soi parti._

Hughes : Alors Falman ? Ca va ? T'es tout rouge !

Falman : Grmblbgmrblrre !

Hughes (grosse goutte manga) : …. Bon et vous, Havoc et Fu…. Ahhhh… Ben, je vais vous lancez tranquilles avec vos mamours, hein….

------------------

_A la sortie du bus…_

Edward (mains dans les poches, air renfrogné) : … Bon sang… Al, tu me payeras ça !

Saphir : Edward Elric, dix huit ans. Sa seule et unique relation amoureuse a été avec un livre d'Alchimie, il se ramasse souvent des coups de clé de douze sur la tête par son amie d'enfance et enfin, il n'a plus que son petit frère qu'il protège jalousement !

_Edward ouvre la porte du van et monte dedans, non sans oublier de lancer un beau regard noir à Roy._

------------------

_Dans le van…_

Roy : Moi, c'est Roy Mustang, et toi ?

Edward : …..

Roy (après que saphir soit venu lui murmurer dans l'oreille en mode « Tite fée ») : Ah, tu t'appelles Edward !

Edward : Ecoute, bâtard ! Si je suis ici, c'est parce que mon frangin m'a fait un sale coup ! Alors ne va pas croire que ce soit, c'est clair ?

Roy : Tu me plais, petit…

Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE TOUT LE MONDE LE PREND POUR UN ENFANT ALORS QU'EN FAIT, IL VIENT D'ETRE MAJEUR ???

Roy : Tu as donc dix-huit ans… Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, tu me plais !

Edward (détourne les yeux pour cacher ses joues rouges) : … Bâtard…

------------------

_Au restaurant…_

Roy : Alors Ed… Parle-moi un peu de ce que tu aimes.

Edward (bouche pleine de nourriture, dévorant ses plats) : En quoi cha te reugawrde ?

Roy (grosse goutte manga) : Je peux en tout cas dire que tu aimes manger…. Mais ça me plait !

Edward (détourne le regard, les joues rouges) : …

Roy : Des yeux d'or, c'est plutôt rare, non ? Mais ça te rend vraiment mignon !

Edward : JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-MIGNOOOOOON !!! …. (Moment de réflexion) Es-tu entrain d'insinuer que je suis petit ? JE NE SUIS PAS PETIIIIIIIT !!!

Roy (éclate de rire) : Awwww, Tu me plais vraiment Edo ! Alors écoute… Ca fait trente et une minutes qu'on est ensemble alors soit tu pars avec l'argent, soit tu acceptes un deuxième rendez-vous avec moi ! Alors… Que choisis-tu ?

Saphir : C'est THE moment de grande réflexion ! Edo acceptera-t-il un second rendez-vous avec notre beau et sexy Roy ou préférera-t-il se barrer avec l'argent ? C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Edward (rouge tomate devant les yeux onyx) : Euh… Et bien… C'est-à-dire que… Euh….

Roy : Laisse-moi t'aider à te décider ! (L'embrasse avec passion)

Edward (regard taquin) : Mmmh… C'est encore à méditer… Peut-être que…

Roy : Avec plaisir !

Saphir : ARRRFFF ! Nous sommes désolés de devoir nous arrêter maintenant mais nous avons… Euh… Un léger problème technique ! Au revoir et à la prochain dans Next ! (plus loin, dans un beau hurlement) EDWAAAAAARD ! ROYYYYYY ! ALLEZ-VOUS CHERCHER UN AUTRE ENDROIT POUR VOS COCHONNERIES !!!!

------------------

Pendant ce temps… Au bus…

Hughes : Fallllmaaaan ! Regaaaaaarde ma fifille à moi ! N'est-elle pas ravissante ?

Falman : Grmblbgmrblrre !

Havoc : A mon petit Fuery, je t'aime !

Fuery : Moi aussi Havoc ! Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense (Se tourne vers la caméra) Félicitation Edo et… Bonne chance !

END


End file.
